Our section is investigating the structural basis of intercellular signaling via chemotaxis and the role of chemokines and defensins in the process of viral infection. We are also interested in correlating the structures of defensins and chemokines with their antimicrobial and chemotactic properties. We are also studying the enzymatic mechanism and specificity of L-asparaginases (including human), plant-type asparaginases and toxins. Although we primarily use X-ray crystallography in our studies, our research techniques extend into biochemistry and molecular biology. Our recent efforts have been concentrated in three distinct areas: 1) chemokines and chemokine receptors, 2)alpha- and beta-defensins, 3) plant-type asparaginases, and 4)potassium chanel-blocking toxins.